Boys Will Be Boys
by Mr.LucyLu
Summary: Because boys will be boys, right?


**Disclaimer**: I need to be stinkin' rich in order to ever have a chance at owning Naruto.

**Warning**: **Alright you guys, this is not like my usual stuff. It's disturbing: mentally, physically emotionally, hence the horror/angst category. If you guys get pretty freaked out about body dismemberment and such, don't read this. I mean, it's not very descriptive but I'm just giving you a heads up.**

**This will just be a one-shot and will remain that way. **

* * *

Boys will be boys.

This is the most commonly used excuse made by adults to condone or justify the unruly behavior of any male. Age of said male does not matter.

Boys will be boys. Simple as that. Their teasing, bullying, rowdiness, illogical and spontaneous behavior is summed up in four words. Their genetic material is simplified as if it wasn't a complex mess of emotions with reasons behind every single one of them. As if everything they did was normal and adherent to the way masculinity worked.

Being shoved into lockers since middle school was standard.

Being called fag and gay, queer and pansy, girly boy and nance for being open about his sexuality was common.

Being punched and kicked and burned and cut so frequently that practically the whole hospital could call him out from a crowd was not unusual.

Being ridiculed by his classmates and looked down upon by the rumors, lies and jokes that circulated from the homophobic was customary.

Being forced to remain silent while the "straight as a pole" jocks forced themselves on him with a loaded gun pointing straight down his throat was ordinary day to day life

The one with the red head was not scorned. The one with the whiskers was not reprimanded. The long-haired one was easily bailed out. The one with the tattoos on his face was not shamed. The one whose family had been murdered was still a winning candidate for his scholarships. None of these _boys _had been severely penalized. Why? Because Boys Will Be Boys.

So why was it that _he_ was being pushed to the floor, handcuffed, manhandled into a white car that was flashing red, white and blue—the colors of freedom—and being punished for acting like them? Why were they calling him names again and pushing him and looking at him with such loathing? Shouldn't he be getting praised like the others? Wasn't he a boy too? Wasn't he doing what boys do? Boys will be boys, right?

He could see people moving frantically through the window. He could see their faces cringe and turn away before bile could arise from their stomachs.

There was a flash to his right and he caught the red splattering of the cortexes being captured in film. He smiled at that. It was truly a masterpiece.

He turned his attention back to the main scene and saw a man lift every hand up, only to discover that ten digits were missing. Two from each person. The two offending fingers that gave way to taking away his innocence.

He had hid them. Oh, he hid them well. Some place where the sun don't shine and made sure they could feel their own dirtied members sliding into themselves.

They would need to take off their pants in order to see this though. Shame. But it had been so much fun.

It was an hour before everything in the scene was cleared and photographed for evidence. Every body was carefully put inside a black bag and little by little the street became less crowded.

He wasn't startled when the two officers slammed their doors shut and started up the engine. They looked back and he could see the disgust clear as day on their face.

It didn't bother him though. Instead he smiled. It was a happy smile. One he hadn't used in years and before the cops could turn their heads around he dug into his pocket and brought to his lips something unrecognizable. Something that the two men in the front of the car wouldn't get to see up close until after the man in the back took a bite.

It was rubber like and hard to bite. When his teeth clenched into it he had to pull it away in order to take off a piece.

He chewed. And he chewed. And he chewed. The officers could only stare in shock at the bloodied jaw as it moved. When he finally swallowed he leaned forward, causing the other two to lean back, and chuckled. He brought the object in his hand and slammed it into the enclosure bars, letting it go in between and into the front seat.

The officers followed the object with their eyes and fear stricken sweat began to roll down their backs. It was only then, when it lay right before their very eyes, that they were able to identify it.

A penis.

Two sets of eyes looked up at the same time and watched the face of the murderer. In their minds, everything bad they had ever known and everything bad they had ever seen could not compare to the moment they laid eyes upon the man in front of them.

He smiled. It was childlike. It was innocent. And as he leaned back into the seat, he turned his head to the place where he became normal.

"Boys will be boys. Right?"

* * *

**A/N: **Does anyone think they know who the loony one is?


End file.
